Missing in the Dark
by bexter nalu
Summary: As Natsu and the others are now S class wizards. Lucy is now beginning to feel left out and decides to temporarily leave the Guild to gain strength.But as she finds out her journey is not as easy as she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

MISSING IN THE DARK- LEAVING

It all started after Makarov went on a mission or so that was what he said but no one knew why?!

Lucy woke up and done her normal morning routine. When Natsu came in

"Oh hi Natsu" said Lucy

" ..."

" I need to ask you a question?!".…" Is it ok if Lisanna goes on a job with me? Because I have not been on a job with her in a long time or ever "

"ok" said Lucy as her smile dropped

As Natsu walked out Lucy began to cry but only for a couple of seconds. Then she heard a knock on the door it was Natsu again. He said "Oh I forgot to mention the job is 7 weeks long."

Lucy said "ok" Although she was not impressed deep down

7 weeks later …

Team Natsu came back!

"HEY Luce " said Natsu

"OH Hi "

" How was the job?"

"Great Lisanna is sooo strong !"

"Cool" Lucy said with a sad expression but she tried her best to conceal her emotions

Then Lisanna came over and grabed Natsu's arm and said "hi"

As Natsu left. Lisanna said "is it ok if I go on another job with Natsu? as you know we are both S class and you're not!"

LUCY P.O.V

I felt so angry but she is his friend so I said "yes"

"The job will take a month! " exclaimed Lisanna

"Great now a month" I said in my head. Trying my best to hide my rage.

After they left I noticed Lisanna was holding Natsu's arm for some reason I felt a bit jealous.

"Why am I thinking like that?"

"I should never think like that… but I wonder why I feel jealous?"

"Is it that she wants to replace me?"

"come on Lucy stop thinking like that." I muttered to myself

Then I saw Erza look at me and smiled. Could she see how I was really feeling? I was a bit happier when l saw her smile but it was not enough. I felt like l was WEAK!

Then I just had a thought "Two weeks ago I got that letter and there was a girl who wanted to train me. But she lived far far away from the guild fairy tail. She is a friend of Makarov's, and I know all too well that Makarov would want me to go there if I wanted to get stronger."

so l will go to Guildarts and asked if l could temporarily leave the guild! It felt weird talking to him.

" Why would you leave?" He said

" I want to get stronger " l replied

" oh ok then but for how long?" He asked unwillingly

I felt like crying and running away but l said one or two years.

"ok then I will tell every one in the guild so the won't go looking for you "

" NO!" I Said

"tell them I went on a solo job for one year or something like that."

"But is that not like a S class job. What will I say ?"

"Say anything" I said nearly crying

As I left the guild and went home I could feel the tear's pouring off my face.

"I already miss them all."

NORMAL P.O.V

Once Lucy finished packing her belongings she wrote a note to Erza,Gray,Natsu,levy,Juvia,Cana,

Wendy,mirajane,Gajeel,Lilly,Carla and happy. They were Lucy's friends everyone got the same note explaining how she will miss them all except Natsu that is! His was different….

A month had now passed and team Natsu where back. The same thing happened as always. Natsu would kick the doors open and shout "WE MADE IT HOME!" but unknown to him at this time Lucy would not be there! At this stage she was still traveling to her destination…..

As an excited team Natsu burst through the door, Natsu noticed that Gildarts was not there to greet them.

"Where is Gildarts?" Said Natsu exasperated

"Does he not wish to meet with us?"

"He is in his office...well Makarov's office that is" said Wendy

"Oh" said Natsu puzzled

As team Natsu went to go and get a table to sit at, Natsu told Erza to get Lucy. But to Erza surprise she could not find her. She then told Natsu. Gray said he would go to her house and check.

When he got there she was nowhere to be found but he failed to see the notes under the book he knocked. He returned to the guild at great speed to alert the other to her disappearance.

"She's not there" Gray said trying not to alarm the others too much.

Natsu replied "Maybe she's gone shopping?!"

but Erza knew she was not shopping. Deep down she knew Lucy had felt left out. So Erza went to ask Gildarts if he knew.

As she approached the door she knocked on it ferociously he said

"come in"

"where is Lucy?" Said Erza

Then Guildarts slowly dropped his smile.

"where is she !"

"I SAID WHERE IS SHE !"

"She is on a job OK! "

"With who?" Erza said rather puzzled

"it's a solo job" replied Gildarts abruptly

"..."

Erza turned and left feeling completely speechless and puzzled Lucy never liked solo jobs. Erza knew there was more to the story.

SHE KNEW GILDARTS WAS LYING ABOUT LUCY!...


	2. Chapter 2

MISSING IN THE DARK- Angelina

While Erza was looking at the S class jobs, she could not help but think about Lucy's where about and how it was so unlike her to go somewhere without mentioning anything first. So with that Erza decided to look into Lucy's disappearance. When all of a sudden she heard Gildarts talking to himself again!

He was murmuring " if Erza find's out that Lucy is gone training for over a year... she thinks she is only gone for a week! , they will also go looking for her.. !".

Erza could not believe what she was hearing! Then she heard Lisanna. She was asking if she could go on another job with Natsu. This did not help the way she was feeling if anything it enraged her even more.

"What about Lucy?" Said Natsu

"She said yes to this job! it is only a two month one... and it only needs two mages. And... Lucy also said I could go with you and that she did not mind if you wanted me on your team."

As Erza heard this she became soooo angry at her that she went over to Lisanna and slapped her across the face, making her fall on her bum!

"What was that for!" Said Lisanna

This made most of the guild look at her as some were still not there yet

"You are LYING! Lucy did not agree for you to take her place she let you go on two other missions because you were Natsu's old friend, but you could tell she was sad and just because you and I are stronger than her does not mean she is weak she is still one of the strongest!"

Natsu and most of the others where so shocked they were speechless at this revelation

"YOU LIED" said Natsu angrily

Team Natsu were angry at hearing this but Lisanna just boldly got up and asked Natsu again. Without a second thought about what had just happened. This made Erza so angry she got the job request and put it up on the request board and ran to Lucy's house. Following her was Gray and Natsu...

Meanwhile Lucy had made her way to a forest. She hesitated for a moment before entering but decided to venture in. She started to walk deep into the forest without even thinking about it when suddenly she realized she was very much lost. Was this the right way she thought to herself? It was starting to get very very dark the most pitch black that you could ever imagine ...

As she began to walk a bit faster and deeper into the forest she stopped all of a sudden as she was sure heard someone following her. When suddenly she saw a pair of white glowing eyes appear out of nowhere. She began to run but in her panic tripped and fell down a hill. As she tumbled down she cut the right corner of her head and fainted… after sometime (how much she's unsure) Lucy woke up she was in a bed. She was startled and gave herself a few moments to take in her surroundings. When suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed a book case that was full of magic books, a dressing table and a closet...she felt puzzled her last memory was the eyes in the darkness of the forest. Her head began to sting and she remembered tumbling as she put her hand to her head she could feel there was six stiches in her head.

" great but where am I?" she said to herself in annoyance

When out nowhere a voice appeared…."hello my name is Angelina and I will be training you to get stronger sorry if I frightened you? That was some bump you took!"

Lucy thought to herself in delight that she had reached her destination at last….

"oh hello my name is Lucy and I am a celestial mage" she stuttered after thinking about things for a moment.

"ah a celestial mage oh cool"

After a moment of awkwardness Angelina broke the silence and said

" we will start training next week oh and you have been asleep for 2 days. And you should be ok for next week. I know it's quite a bit to absorb in one go…but you will"

MEAN WHILE

Natsu tried to get into Lucy's flat but the land lady would not let him in. He had enough so after days of trying he decided to break in one night. As he fumbled around in the dark he stumbled upon the notes that had been knocked to the floor. He found the one for him ... He read it aloud….

Dear Natsu

Sorry that I am weak l. Hope you like your new team mate? that is if she has replaced me? if so good luck. I will not be back for a long time so bye and I hope I will see you again.

Love from

Lucy

Natsu began to cry realising what they had done….


	3. Chapter 3

MISSING IN THE DARK - Nightmares

Before natsu ran out he caught sight of some ripped pieces of paper in the bin. He carefully sorted through the paper and gradually pieced it together only to discover it was a note in Lucy's handwriting. When Natsu finally had it pieced together he started reading it. It said

"Today was sooo bad Lisanna asked me if she could go on another job with team Natsu I was sooo angry! but I said yes anyway. Even though I really wanted to say NOWAY! When I wanted to talk to my team she would interfere not all the time though. I don't think she means it but still I will go and train to get stronger. If it is still the same when I come back I will leave fairy tail forever and not stand in her way. I know it is a bit much but I love my team and I care for them so if I am being replaced I will leave for good"

Natsu gathered up all the notes and brought them with him. He ran all the way to the guild without drawing a breath. As he started to catch his breath and thoughts he handed the notes to everyone, Levy was the first to cry. Lisanna entered the room and headed straight over to Natsu and proceeded to asked if he wanted to go on a job again! Natsu turned abruptly to face Lisanna and said sharply

"stop asking... can you not get the point... NO!"

"But" replied Lisanna in disbelief at Natsu's harshness towards her

"NO sorry but NO" Natsu firmly answered

"oh ok" Lisanna walked off in shock at the outcome of their conversation

mean while

Lucy managed with sheer determination to get herself up.

She told Angelina "that there was no way she was going to wait a week."

"I wish to start NOW I am ready" insisted Lucy. Even though she was still feeling rather dizzy from her fall but she found the strength to hide that from Angelina.

"If YOU ARE READY...then we shall begin" commanded Angelina. Angelina would not tell Lucy exactly what she had instore for her…

So they started first with hand to hand combat. Angelina made sure though not hit Lucy's head. She didn't want to set her back anymore.

" first we will start with a dagger OK!" exclaimed Angelina with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"ok" said Lucy… "Let's begin"

Days passed and the intensity of dagger training increased. Lucy lost track of the days passing and turning into nights until a week had passed. She finally had mastered all the styles of dagger combat needed.

Angelina turned round and exclaimed "you thought that was intense…... now for swords!". To be sure Lucy made the transition from dagger to sword use flawlessly Angelina made Lucy start with a wooden one.

"No No No you hold the sword like this" said Angelina sternly

"like this?"

"No"

It took Lucy a further 3 days to learn how to use a sword. She picked up the skills rather quickly so after two weeks of mastering the use of a bow, dagger and sword Lucy began to grow eager to work with her spirits. Her confidence was outstanding.

"when will I learn how to get stronger with my spirits?" Asked the blondie

"ehhh next week " advised Angelina cautiously

"ok" excepted the blondie

That night Angelina thought long and hard about moving on to strength with spirit….and she decided it was time the blondie was ready…. "now for morning" whispered Angelina to herself

So the next day Angelina woke Lucy at seven in the morning.

"why so early" the Blondie moans

"Because you need to learn how to become stronger and make your magic last longer when you are fighting and we need to get a head start"

Said the black haired girl which is Angelina … "we need to be on our way now so we have time to reach the distant forest" commanded the black haired one

So Lucy and Angelina started on their way to the distant forest. Once they were in the forest they had to make their way to the deepest part of the forest to a hidden cave. At last they reach the center of the cave, it was full of magic crystals. Angelina came to a standstill and told the Blondie to close her eyes and concentrate on her power and breathe slowly.

As Lucy began to do this she could feel a lot of power flow into her body. Then to Angelina's amazement she started glowing. As quickly as it started the glowing stopped after a few minutes of thinking about what had just happened Lucy began to slowly open her eyes.

" did it work?" Said the blondie

"..."

" you started glowing, you should only start glowing in the second stage this is called resurrecting your magic this stage brings in or try's to bring in magic that in not being used meaning if you keep doing every day you will be able to summon your spirits for longer."

"cool" replied the blondie

"no" snapped Angelina abruptly

"why" said Lucy sounding confused

"Do you know you're the first one who has got to this stage and if you keep going like this you would get so strong... all you would need to do is mention the word die and the person would die...

"You MUST BE WISE" warned Angelina

"I think you need to take a break from the magic training and practice your hand to hand combat"

Ok"

said the blondie with a quiver in her voice

Little did Lucy know that a demon was looking over her and planning the right time to attack...

Lucy was sleeping one night when she had a dream she was at her guild Natsu went over and said they were replacing her with Lisanna. Then a tall dark figure with wings appeared out of the darkness and dragged her by her hair into a forest... it was dark darker than dark it was pitch black and she was lost! Everyone in fairy tail celebrated that she was missing...then a piercing pain hit her. It was her side she was stabbed not once but twice. Blood STAINED the ground. She woke with a blood curdling scream and bolted upright in the bed and she glanced down the bed was wet with BLOOD! Fear struck her immediately. Angelina came running in to the room with Virgo

"are you ok princess?" trembled Virgo

Before Lucy could say anything she fainted with the horrendous pain in her side. When she came to Leo, Virgo and Angelina was there. Watching over her they all looked very worried.

" you have skipped stage three and gone to stage 4 if you get to stage 5 before stage 3 you could be taken to the DARK SIDE" answered Leo with a sound of dread in his voice

" what do you mean?"

"the DDDarkside?" panicked Lucy

" It means you will go missing in the dark side forever!" Leo replied

" I do not want that to happen"

said the blondie

"we NEED Makarov"

That night Lucy was warned if you die in your sleep you might die in real life.

But that night brought more terror to the Blondie in the form of another intense dream. This time Lucy saw Natsu with Lisanna. She got so angry she walked over to them and got a dagger out of thin air and stabbed Lisanna! Then Natsu walks over to her, grabs her by the neck and starts to choke her. Lisanna gets back up with a knife and starts walking over to her. As this is happening Lucy kicks Natsu. He falls to the ground with a thud and Erza appears. She starts kicking Lucy in a terrible rage. The only way out of this is acting…... so Lucy pretends to faint. Once Erza lets her guard down Lucy takes the opportunity to get up and run. Just as before she woke up coughing and trembling… SHE DOES NOT WANT THAT DREAM AGAIN.

"I must talk to the others" ….


	4. Chapter 4

MISSING IN THE DARK - Realisation

Meanwhile back at the Guild…

Natsu and the others where sitting at a table thinking about what they had done. Natsu decided it was the time to show the others what he had found in Lucy's. He gave them each their notes from Lucy and then he took out the piece of paper from Lucy's diary... They all read it... that made everyone feel even worse. They were looking at each other in disbelief…. Suddenly Gildarts came out and blurted out" Lucy has temporarily left fairy tail and will be gone for at least one or two years"

Everyone's eyes widened especially team Natsu. This broke the uncomfortable silence that had been in the room already.

" oh " they replied together.

"But may I talk to team Natsu it is very urgent" insisted guildarts

Gildarts began slowly…."Lucy has a curse but not an ordinary curse it is a possession curse and it is slowly taking her body into the dark side."

Every one fell silent, Natsu was the one to break the silence as he said

"How do you know about the CURSE?" snapped Natsu

"Makarov informed me" mumbled Guildarts

"MAKAROV" Team Natsu replied puzzled

" we need to find her NOW!" ordered Natsu urgently

"YOU Can't I was not told where she is? I was warned not go looking for her and they refused to tell me why"

They did not listen they wished to have Lucy back.

" it is our fault in the first place so we will help!, we made her feel weak when she is not, we made her feel like we had replaced her so it is our fault!" they agreed together

"well just KEEP OUT of TROUBLE" insisted Gildarts sternly

As everyone got up and started to leave the room Lisanna entered and approached them.

" what ya doing? She asked Natsu

"Going somewhere" grumbled Natsu

"can I come?"

Before Natsu could say a word in reply to her request Erza kicked him to give him a hint…

" well sorry but it is only a job for team Natsu but I will tell you all about it when I get back k"

"ok" replied Lisanna in a state of shock Not knowing how else to reply to Natsu's statement!

Sometime later…

Team Natsu set off to find their friend. They thought it would best to start tracking Lucy by her scent. However, a month passed and they were still unable to catch up with her trail.

Erza said apprehensively one day "I fear Lucy may have begun to travel…. which means she is getting further away from us us with each step we take…."

Erza was correct in her prediction…. Lucy had begun to travel…but team Natsu were closer than they thought….

Subsequently Lucy was walking towards a town called "Mount Outlook" so she could replenish her weapons. which got its name from the fact that it was overlooking a town called "Ghost Hill Pass" which was extremely close and the villages here protected those in the town below. "Ghost Hill Pass" got its name because the forest at the base of the town was haunted, and was a neglected run down town due to its violent hideous past… Little did Lucy know team Natsu had made as far as this town.

"vanilla and strawberry's" Natsu yelled enthusiastically

"Lucy is CLOSE!"

"We need to find her" remarked Gray

As Natsu, Gray and Ezra ran to find Lucy, she was nowhere to be seen… So they headed to "Mount Outlook" to continue their search for their friend. But unknowingly to them Lucy had just left. Lucy was finished replenishing her magic weapon's. They nervously continued on their search…

As Lucy advanced on her journey….….Angelina resumed her conversation with her.

"If you pass your test on how to handle your spirits attitude I will give you this celestial dagger!" Angelina boldly declared.

The dagger had a black and silver handle with a precious golden blade with small opaque pearl swirls in the middle of the blade.

"It's amazing!" the Blondie replied as her face brightens up in awe "But how did you get it?" She asked puzzled but feeling completely overwhelmed at the sheer beauty of the dagger.

"ehhh…. just be grateful" mumbled Angelina.

After they returned back Angelina ordered Lucy to summon Aquarius.

" but" said the Blondie cautiously

"Just do if you want to stop her attitude " said the black hair girl

So Lucy summoned her and she warned Lucy to be aware that she would be in a bad mood. Angelina threw a small pebble at Lucy to remind her of what she was meant to-do. Then Lucy focused with pure determination.

"ok Aquarius sto-stop with the att-attitude "Lucy said trembling

"oh well guess what maggot you can't so that I am going to see my boy..."

"ye ye I know" said the blondie

With that Aquarius left and an eerie silence descended…

"Now for archery followed by learning how to collect more magical energy but not too much after that incident." Announced Angelina

After training Angelina and Lucy ventured to the nearest town which was at least 5 miles away the town was called " Hill of Light". Before entering the town, a woman approached them at great speed and she let a piercing scream. As Lucy watched she noticed she was limping and had a sphere in her chest! Lucy ran over to help her. Blood stained her white silk dress and her hands as she helped the woman.

"RUN!" screeched the woman

Suddenly people were running from every direction. Lucy looked up and saw a terrifying creature with red wings and a feathered body. The feathers where red with black running through them. As a man ran past, the feathered creature threw a spear at the man. It hit him in the leg. He fell to the ground and just as he fell another one pierced his left hand, he screamed in pain.

Lucy summoned Leo and Virgo. Virgo dug a hole and made a tunnel outside the town, the people started to crowded around the hole trying to escape the demon like creature. Another person screamed as a building collapsed on her. To everyone's horror people just started falling, he was killing them for fun! Leo then started fighting the creature. He hit the creature with tremendous force and forced it to spread its wings and fly off. Leaving buildings on fire and people dead. Lucy was covered in blood.

Virgo approached Lucy and whispered to her "here is some clothes from the celestial world miss"

"thank you Virgo" said the Blondie with gratitude

Virgo and Leo left just as quickly as they had appeared. The robes he gave Lucy where blue, black and gold. It had a frilly collar that was pink and sleeves that where tight at the top and loose at the bottom the dress was blue with black flowers the dress went down to her knees.

"it's beautiful but I need to help the injured people!" Lucy replied urgently.


	5. Chapter 5

MISSING IN THE DARK- Makarov the Return

After brining all the wounded people to a hut in the forest, they realized it had waterfall at the back of the hut. This was no ordinary waterfall it was one which contained magical waters. The water had healing powers. So if someone who was badly injured, should take a drink from the water just once you would heal better and faster. Until there was no trace of an injury at all. They treated as many of the villagers as they could until night fall. They had to rest. That night Lucy was thinking about fairy tail and all her good memories. The more she thought about fairy tail the longer she could not sleep.

When she eventually did fall asleep she had another dream, but it was a bit different to her other dreams. A woman with long white hair with turquoise eyes, a white tail and she had a black Necklace with three white feathers on it. Spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Come you will be happier you can protect them" the white haired woman exclaimed

Before Lucy was about to walk to the girl she was woken up by Angelina…

"Don't follow her she is EVIL if you follow her you will never come back!" Said Angelina apprehensively

"how do you know about her?" Said the Blondie

"you where repeating the words she said and this is a sign of stage three…, but for some reason your stages are all mixed up. I have a feeling someone is doing it." Angelina said with a sound of dread in her voice….

4 WEEKS LATER

Lucy was training when Angelina came running to her with a really happy but serious face. She gave Lucy the ball and Makarov was there.

"Hello Lucy" said the man

"MAKAROV" said the blondie

"OK first do not tell any one you where talking to me today. But I must warn you that every night you have a dream of someone leading you to the light take heed DO NOT FOLLOW THEM THEY ARE EVIL. So be safe…. I do not want to hear about you going missing. It already happened before and I don't want any of my children going missing." Makarov replied in a concerned manner.

"What is happening? first I have dreams that have my friends stabbing me and then a demon like creature attacks AND THEN MAKAROV SHOWS OUT OF NO WHERE" said the blondie feeling confused.

After all that happened Lucy went to the forest and started her magic training she felt it was important for her to do this. First she learned how to keep her spirits door's open longer, after that how to keep two doors open for longer and to know what spirit to use for the situation. By nightfall she was feeling drained and exhausted.

"I must rest" she thought to herself

The following morning Lucy woke early and felt reenergised. So promptly had breakfast, a bath, brushes her teeth and got dressed. Now she was ready to go outside and see what Angelina had instore for today? As she got outside she realized she would be practicing magic with Angelina.

"Today we are going to teach you how to open three gates!"

said the black haired girl with enthusiasm

"WHAT but last time I done it… well it did not go well and it takes soooooo much power and not to…" the Blondie said fearfully but could not finish what she wanted to say before Angelina interrupted.

"Ye I know but if you learn how to you will be very strong and it would be easier to beat someone in a fight" said the black haired girl sternly

" but..." quizzed Lucy

"ye ye ye so what you train" demanded Angelina

"Let's begin" she added….

1 YEAR LATER AND SOME MONTHS I lost count….

Meanwhile back at the Guild

Team Natsu are still in search of their friend. They have not given up hope of finding Lucy. They have been counting how long Lucy has been gone. Natsu has been counting the most. No one knows when she will be back?...

It was now time for Makarov to go back to his children. When he returned everyone was like "MAKAROV" with sheer delight and excitement.

Everyone was happy very happy. But nothing lasts forever...

"Children I must tell you is Lucy back?" Announced Makarov

Smiles dropped

" How do you know Makarov " replied Natsu hastily

" ..."

"Go after her find her we need to get her back now!".…...

"Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy go with Natsu." Commanded Makarov

" I want to go" said Mirajane feeling rather disappointed

" WHAT" yelled Makarov

" I want to go and help I miss her! SO I WILL GO" she replied defiantly

"Oh! go too and Lakie will look after the bar"…...

"Oh and Freed and Bixliow and Evergreen go to as Laxus is on a job for me ok" he answered thoughtfully

" yes "

" I will stay with gray-samaaaaaa" replied Juvia

" oh no" Gray cried

So everyone who was picked was to go with Natsu to find Lucy. But no one knows why Makarov was so worried or why he was so flustered, did something happen to her?

But they needed to go and find her fast.

Meanwhile with Lucy …...

Lucy at this stage was practicing on how to control her dreams that she has every night. She is afraid that she will end up dead or even worse go missing in the dark. She had slowly been able to build up enough strength to go at least one week without having a life threatening dream. Much to her delight. But lately all she could do was think of the guild. But Tuesday night the same woman appeared to her in her dream. But only this time she had no eyes, black wings, black horns and a ripped bloody dress. She started following Lucy in her dream and trying to tempt her to go to the dark side but Lucy ignored it because she knew she would not come back. In the morning Lucy got out of the bed and put on a black skirt with golden patterns and a belly top which was the same as her skirt. Then Angelina came in and handed her a book that was made of animal skin. She told Lucy that there was a special golden key that was made 10 years ago. And that there was a new race of spirit keys.

" WHAT " said the Blondie completely amazed

"Yes there are bronze keys that summon demon like creatures but they are not all demons most of them have human form." Said Angelina informatively

So Lucy took the book and started to read….

Eventually Lucy read the book, and as a result she decided she wanted to go on a journey to find one of the keys. In the book it said there was 4 bronze keys. So she pleaded Angelina to go. Angelina simply replied "maybe"

So Lucy just presumes it was a "yes."

So they set of the hunt but Angelina was a bit unsettled...


	6. Chapter 6

MISSING IN THE DARK- Betrayal

Lucy and Angelina stopped at an inn called "Golden Patterns". They organized a room for the night so they could get a good rest for the challenge that was ahead of them.

Angelina whispered… " Lucy about the keys, there is a rumor that there is a type of key that is so powerful that if one wizard had two of the keys they would end up dead or possibly possessed and with all that power you could defeat zeref more than once!"

" Cool but I don't like the idea of getting possessed"

" But what are they called Angelina?" answered Lucy

" They are called hybrid keys" advised Angelina with a hint of excitement in her voice

"COOL" replied Lucy

"Can we stop talking about it please" Angelina replied with a quick change in the tone of her voice

"OH! okay" said Lucy feeling surprised

So the next morning Lucy and Angelina set off on their endeavour to find a bronze key. Along their way they stopped at a temple which had a rumour that a celestial key was located there. So they ventured into the temple not know what dangers may lay ahead of them. Just in the entrance there was a long stair case well more like old stepping stones. As they made their way down it got darker and darker soon it was pitch black.

"Only if Natsu was here" said the Blondie

" who is that?" asked Angelina

"Well he is some one who I was very close to as a friend" said Lucy

"Well why did you come and train?" quizzed Angelina

"Well a girl called Lisanna was meant to be dead but was not and was very close to Natsu. She is way stronger than me seemingly. But I felt jealous, I know it is stupid that I felt like that. I should be glad that Natsu is happy with Lisanna. Honestly I do feel a bit sad but if he is happy and the rest of my team then I will be happy." She answered with a slight quiver in her voice

" oh you likeeee him" said Angelina

"NO I DO NOT" replied Lucy firmly

"Lets get back to what we are meant to be doing" quickly side tracked Angelina

So as Angelina and Lucy go further down the walk way gets smaller and smaller so they start crawling. After a while they reach an under ground cave. as they enter the cave they notice in front of them an underground lake.

It was green and black and gave of a horrible stench of rotten flesh.

"ewww" they both say together

" we have to do it " said Angelina with a hint of disgust in her voice

" I realy hope there is a key down there if not well then GREAT!"

Angelina grabs her bag and pulls out to small glass vials of a liquid yellow in colour

"Drink this" she said,

"it contains a potion that can make you breathe under water; it does not taste too good but it will work… I promise"

So they drank the potion. Angelina had brought it just in case a situation occurred were they needed it. They began to swim down. They then saw the exit well what they hoped was an exit. Once they got out the stench of rotten flesh got worse. When all of a sudden red droplets fell on Lucy. So she slowly began to look up. To her horror there where 15 dead bodies each one looked like it had been tortured

" what the hell happens here!" screamed Lucy

But before they could say any thing else. They heard an eating noise as they turned around they could see to their dread the same feathered creature that had attacked the village. It was eating a dead girl!. To their dismay the demon turned around and saw them.

It left the half eaten girl on the floor and ran for Angelina and Lucy.

For a split second the girls could not believe what they were seeing and froze with fear. Suddenly Angelina came too and took out a dagger from her bag. This was a dagger that was designed to slay demons. As she done that Lucy summoned Leo.

" star dress Leo form"

Now it is time to practice my skills" yelled Lucy

Lucy and Angelina started fighting the creature. With their combined strengths they managed to overcome the demon and slaughter it. Once it was dead Angelina cut its head off, and yet again for some weird reason had another bottle of a weird purple liquid in her bag.

"acid" exclaimed Angelina.

Then she got her spear and rammed the head on the spear by melting the metal to the head of the demon. Then got the demons body and to her surprise it was empty…. so the head had its brain and all the guts and the bones. But the body was empty... how bizarre?

Mean while at the guild team natsu had not come back where are they... worry sets in…...

BACK AT THE CAVE

"Lucy"

"Yes" Angelina"

"sorry" spluttered Angelina

For wh..."

Before Lucy could finish she was knocked out….

Natsu and the others have not come back. Everyone is getting worried. So Makarov sends Laxus to look for them. But there is just one problem? Makarov cannot stand not being able to contact Lucy.

" I will go with you Laxus" announced Lisanna

" But why?" replied the old man

"just" said the young girl

So as they both left to find the others. They started looking in a town called "Shadow Hush hill".

" this town has a weird name it is also stupid isn't it Lisanna?" blurted out feeling rather amused

"Ye! eh Laxus why is Makarov so unsettled since he came back?" questioned Lisanna

" I think it has something to do with Lucy I heard him talk about something to do with Zeraf not sure though to be honest!" replied Laxus

Oh ok say Laxus where is freed and the others.?" Sighed Lisanna

" they have gone missing" he said puzzled

" oh sorry to hear about that"

"..."

After an awkward silence they went their why to their rooms. The next morning, they continued searching for Natsu and the others, they asked around but no one had a clue. When suddenly they came across a woman wearing a red and black cloak and she proclaimed to have seen them when asked. She told them to follow her and she would show them. They went into a building as soon as they went in everything went black. Suddenly they started to hear footsteps getting closer to them. Followed by a strong smell of rotten flesh. The stench filled the room. Laxus tried to use magic but when he did he felt drained. Soon both lost consciousness.

Several HOURS LATER

"OUCH!" howled Laxus

" Where are we?" cried Lisanna

After a couple of minutes Laxus and Lisanna came to. But to their horror Natsu, Erza, Gray. Juvia, Levy and the others were chained to the walls, beaten, bloody and whipped.

And not just that Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow were there also but they were the worst.

" what happened here!" announced a panicked stricken Laxus

"..."

"this can't be happening" screeched Lisanna

" unchain them Lisanna and I will unchain Freed and the rest of my team ok" ordered Laxus

"OK!" agreed Lisanna

After unchaining everyone they took a while to come to. Suddenly Lisanna took out an aid box.

"where did you get that from lisanna?" asked Laxus

" I brought it because I knew something would happen" she answered assertively

So after bandaging every one up they told them what had happened and asked them did the same thing happen to them.

" It did happen, just like that… all of a sudden the room went dark and a smell of rotten flesh and we blackout" said Mirajane

So as they all went out to find a way out they ran into trouble. Five hybrid looking wolves blocked their path. But the problem is that they could not use magic.

"Ye I'm all fired up" said the fire dragon slayer

"Let's fight with our combat skills"

So they all went for it they started fighting… well most off them as some of the others were to injured to fight.

Natsu and Erza took on three as Gray took on the other one. It was pretty difficult as the wolf like creatures were fast on their paws. But the paws were more like claws. They managed to beat four of the five wolf hybrids. That meant there was only one left. Natsu was about to pull a punch but before he could do anything the monster hit him first gashing his side blood spurted" everywhere.

"NATSU!" all gasped

Everyone ran over while Erza and Gray finished the last wolf hybrid off.

"What made you get beaten like that Natsu said the" ice wizard

" Lucy" he moaned

Before any one could say another thing a man came in laughing.

" So look what I have here? The fire dragon slayer! ha your nothing but weak that's all you are oh look you have fainted what a disappointment I'm surprised Lucy is not hear darn" chuckled the BOY in a sinister way

" what do you want with Lucy!?" Replied Erza

"And what is your name?" she demanded

"Oh my name is Zack and I am here for Lucy she is the last piece of my plan" answered the unwanted company

"OH! And good luck because you will need it." Then Zack just disappeared into thin air.

"What does he want with Lucy!" Said the ice wizard

"YES! I agree with Gray-sama"

What do they want with her...?

MEAN WHILE WITH ZACK

"All I need now is Lucy and then it will be finished.?"

"What do you need her for" replied a mysterious voice

"Well if I want more golden gate keys I need her and she can bring back the Collector legend. He has it. He is the one that stole the spirits zodiac. He steals them and uses their power he also steals the celestial wizard and turns her or him to a new revolution of a wizard that could defeat Zeref multiple times. And I need this power but I am not a celestial wizard so I need her to do this"

" yes sir"?

" will I bring her to you master"?

"Yes Angelina you may" ….


End file.
